


Lonely Night Play

by meaninglessprose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Filming, M/M, Matt Holt mentioned - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Solo, married sheith mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessprose/pseuds/meaninglessprose
Summary: Keith wakes from a wet dream and rides a dildo attached to a life sized Shiro doll.That's it.That's the story.





	Lonely Night Play

Shiro felt so good, thrusting hard and fast into him, his long think cock reaching deep, sending pleasure arching and sparking through him.  
Shiro’s metallic fingers keeping both his hands free, his deep voice growling in his ear, “You’ll come on my cock, kitten.”  
Keith shuddered, his orgasm fast approaching, when a strange beeping went off by his ear, launching him out of sleep and out of bed as he rushed to the console, his hard cock aching from the aborted orgasm.  
His focus on navigating this unexpected obstacle left him no time to dwell on his interrupted wet dream, but once the crisis was over it consumed his whole attention, he reached down to take care of himself and found he couldn’t, Shiro’s voice, his order still firm and clear in his mind.  
The thought of waiting for his return home for Shiro take care of him was a tempting agony, but he was so close. . .  
He went to the drawer under his cot to get out his custom Shiro, a wedding present from a giggly Shiro on their honeymoon, and found it firmly strapped to the life sized Shiro doll, a bachelor gift from Matt, “Company on those lonely missions away from each other.” He knew full well Shiro also had one of Keith from Matt.  
He reached down to unhook the dildo before biting his lip and eyeing the doll, this was so dirty, but that is what it was for. . .  
A blush dusted his cheeks as he set the doll on the bed, it was firm and mold-able, holding position easily, so he had it rest it’s head on it’s crossed arms before he lubed the dildo and hesitated.  
It was silly, but. . .  
He set up the camera with a deeper blush and described his wet dream, “Well Shiro, I can’t help but do as I’m told.” Before giving a little wink he was convinced looked ridiculous, but at least Shiro would get a laugh out of it.  
He stripped and fingered himself open, displaying himself for the camera with a little moan, climbing on top of the doll and bracing himself, lining the dildo up, he sank himself down, shuddering at that oh so familiar cock, with the unfamiliar firmness all dildos had.  
It reached all the right places as he bottomed out, sitting still with a little pant, giving himself a moment to adjust before he began to ride it, kneading the chest of the doll below.  
The still, though realistic features of the man he loved looking up at him was almost off putting, but he could pretend that Shiro was here instead of back on the Atlas running his own mission, just enjoying him taking Shiro for a ride.  
A fast drop sent him crying out, his cock spurting out a little cum, he ground himself against the hard dildo, enjoying the firm pressure against his prostate before resuming the ride, the slide of the dildo inside him feeling so good.  
The pleasure denied to him earlier built up, overwhelming him to the point where he just sank down and worked short, sharp thrusts to orgasm, his cum spurting from him and coating the doll below.  
He shook and shuddered for several minutes, enjoying the sensations zinging through his body before he glanced at the cam and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on the Shiro dolls still, firm lips, “i love you Shiro.”  
And then he levered himself off and turned off the camera and cleaned himself and the doll up, storing it away once more.  
He was so tempted to delete the video, nearly doing so several times that night before sending it, unwatched, to Shiro on their private frequency, marked private, for your eyes only, view alone.  
He went to bed, embarrassed, both wishing he could see Shiro’s reaction, glad he couldn’t, and hoping it was maybe lost along the way.  
When he got up the next morning there was a private message waiting for him, one with a video marked private and the message, “good Kitten, this is your reward when you get home.”  
He watched with wide eyes and a deep blush, trembling all over with the promise contained there in.


End file.
